The Legend Of Zelda: The Tale Of Two Links
by ShadeShadow234
Summary: And the Hero of Twilight Slept. He slept as wars ravaged the land, he slept as the usurper King was overthrown, and he slept as new races were born and old changed. He slept until a castle burned and a lady fled and a child lived with a Great Tree and other children until he was ten and then- Link opened his eyes. AU. On Hiatus
1. Falling Asleep

_So I was reading ChanglingRins wonderful story, Dimensional Links, and the idea for this one struck me. Also! **looks at timeline. Throws it out window** there we go. Yes. This will work now._

Link stifled a yawn. Despite Midna's protests, it wasn't normal for someone to go over 78 hours with no sleep, and as such he felt he deserved a nice, long snooze.

Then again, maybe he should keep going, the third mirror shard shouldn't be too hard to find. Then again, once more, he'd said.. Well, thought that about the Master Sword, and yet he had to run all over the damned Lost Woods searching for a Skull Kid.

Yes, a nap sounded like a good idea. Not bothering to stifle his yawn this time around, Link pulled the blanket off of Epona's saddle bag, spread it on the relatively smooth cave floor he'd found, laid down, and slept.

His companion sighed, before slipping out of his shadow fully, and leaning again his side. Then, she too drifted off.

And together, the Hero of Twilight and the Twilight Princess slept.

Ganondorf stormed into his chambers. Negotiations with the King of Hyrule weren't going well. The damned man insisted that He, Ruler of the Gerudo, King Of Evil! Kneeled to _him._ As if.

A certain dream had been plaguing him as well. A young boy dressed in green would approach the castle gate, as Zelda and her damned attendant rode out on a white horse. He would follow soon after, where the boy would challenge him to fight. The fool. Then, the dream would differ everytime. Sometimes the boy died, other he dodged, and on the rare occasion, the boy would kill him, the king of Evil.

Ganondorf began playing with a spell, weaving it in between his fingers.

Maybe if he...

Farore smiled at the two, sleeping so serenely. While at first they'd had their problems, Courage had finally gotten Midna to warm up to him.

Moving away from the bubble which had shown the Goddesses that particular Courages adventures from the start, she drifted to another, which showed the Hero of Time, who hadn't quite started his adventure yet. She'd only just begun showing him the dream. Oh… Oh dear, that wasn't quite right. This… This could, _would_ lead to the Hero losing. But, the interference laws…

Farore looked back at the Twilight Hero. Well, they never really said she couldn't do that, did they? Sure, she would have to bend this here, clone that there, but all in all, not change too much. As long as Nayru didn't find out.

Link and Midna slept in that cave, Epona soon joining them. And so, the three of them slept through countless days and nights, Zants cruel rule, as well as Ganondorfs, until wars broke out and the usurper King was overthrown. They slept as Hyrule's borders shrunk, and a forest began to grow where Eldin Field once was. A new race was born, the Kokiri, and the Gorons and Zora's underwent gradual changes until they were as a different species.

And still, the trio slept. Unnoticed by time, untouched by mortals, and unmoved by the changes in the land.

Finally, a castle burned, a lady fled and died for her child, the child grew until the age of ten, and-

Link opened his eyes.

 _Little short, but the story really starts off next chapter._ _Hopefully. I'm bad at planning, but things usually seem to work out._ ~ShadeShadow


	2. Waking Up

_I forgot my disclaimer last time, you can assume I'm going to be forgetting it a lot, so… This disclaimer will now count for the rest of this story, I own nothing! Also, sorry I took so long, I was figuring out the character dynamic, and how to properly set things in motion. It may be a little clunky at first, but bear with me and we can smooth it out. (Aka please review and let me know what I'm doing wrong, and what I'm doing right.)_

 _Barbacar, if you're reading this, your request is in the works. I'm used to writing shorter stuff, so your story is gonna be my first step into writing more. It'll be done in the next week or two, tops. So long as life doesn't get in the way. (As it often does)_

 _Charging Rhino, yep… ah, well, I'll just have to put up with any craziness. I do typically end up going back and redoing the first few chapters of any stories I upload on here, and maybe, one or two chapters from now is when I'll really get into the flow of this story. Until then, bear with me, ok? Sounds interesting, I'll check it out when I have time._

Link yawned, noting the slight pressure on his side, Midna must have joined him at some point in time. How long had he been sleeping anyway? Surely not that long, it was still light outside. Epona, whom he just noticed sleeping next to him, shifted, before blinking her wide brown eyes open.

Link reached over, rubbing her muzzle. "Sorry, girl, did I wake you?" Epona shifted to her feet, nickering softly. Midna, who'd turned over so that her head rested firmly on Links chest, let out a rather large snort, and Link barely held back a chuckle.

It was a shame he didn't have one of those pictographs, he would have paid good rupees for this picture.

The Twilight Princess, ruler and future saviour of her kind, snoring with a trail of drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth.

Ah, well, memories kept fairly well, and this was one Link wasn't going to let go of, even if he got hell for it later.

Deciding he'd had his fun memorizing her mid snore features, Link gently shook the imp awake.

"Uh? Wha…?" Midna groggily wiped her mouth, before realizing with a jolt of horror where she'd been sleeping, that she'd drooled, and Link was laughing. She pushed herself away from him, choosing to hover in the space between him and Epona.

"If you bring this up later, so help me!" Link only laughed harder it wasn't every day you got to see a flustered Midna, and he was getting his fun out of it. Midna huffed, and crossed her arms before floating out of the cave.

"Midna! Wait, I'm sorry, you just looked so-" Midna, who had cracked one uniquely coloured eye open to look at him, and Link got the feeling this was a time when he should just shut up, lest he makes things worse.

But then, something was wrong with this image. Those trees certainly hadn't been there before, the air was filled with little orbs of light (how did he miss that?) and the haunting, yet playful, melody that floated through the woods seemed to belong more to the Sacred Grounds, as it was the same as the tune Skull Kid loved to play.

Had he taught it to someone? It was possible, but he loved that tune too much to let go of, for anyone.

He's thrown a fit when Link, as a wolf, had howled along, calling upon his little puppets and stomping his feet.

So who learned it? Where did the trees come from? He'd seen plenty of weird things, temples full of skeletons, fish people, Midna, the Twilight, he turned into a wolf, for Farore's sake! Yet this was definitely one of the stranger things he'd seen.

After all, he'd only taken a brief nap with his companions, and he woke up to somewhere else entirely.

"Midna," He began cautiously, "does this... does where we are look any different to you?"

Midna turned back to him, evidently mad. "Oh, poor little wolf. I don't blame you for being confused," her tone was sickly sweet, " I'd be too, if I had as few brain cells as you!" Her tone changing to a sharper angrier one.

But then, when she turned her back on him again, eyes open this time, she let her hands drop to her side. "What in Nayru's name… Is this some sort of divine prank?" Link rose to his feet, and moved to her side.

"I tried to tell you." She ignored him. "Link, I think we're in a different time period…" "Oh?" "I can't feel the twilight anymore…"

Link folded his arms. "Looks like we can't teleport anymore." She tch'ed. "That's what you're worried about? Really?" Link shrugged. "It's like another dungeon, I guess. We'll have to puzzle our way out."

Midna groaned. "More puzzles? This is almost as bad as the one filled with water…" Link grimaced. "Don't remind me…"

Epona, who had been stretching, she was by far the most remarkable horse he knew, finally stepped out of the cave, and, with a jolt, Link realized the cave, well, it just wasn't there anymore.

It was an interesting process, while a little too fast and jolted to enjoy watching. Dirt and rocks filled the cave, and grass sprouted in any crevices, until it looked like a normal bit of hill. Then, a hole appeared in it, as if dug by someone, and a large rock slid into place on top of it.

"That's… New." "Mm."

 _Not quite as long as I'd like it, but I haven't updated for a while and I was feeling a little guilty, so I tied this chapter off a little early. Oh! Right! To all of you who celebrate Christmas, Merry (belated) Christmas! ~_ ShadeShadow


End file.
